Protecting Everything That Matters
by spikescrypt
Summary: Jack and Ellen know that they must do whatever they can to protect everything that matters to them. A fanfic for Cinda Williams Chima’s book The Warrior Heir.


**Disclaimer: Cinda Williams Chima and Hyperion books own The Warrior Heir. **

**Protecting Everything That Matters**

**By spikescrypt**

The two blades clashed against each other with extreme force. The opponents circled one another threateningly. This was what they were made for, what they knew best. They relished in the art of swordplay. They delighted in the beautiful dance of learning your rival's every move. Of anticipating their next step and blocking the blow with an even stronger one of their own.

The warriors raised their swords and took their stance's. They danced around each other in a display older than time itself. The boy charged forward, with his sword raised in intimidation. The girl was ready though and parried the blow easily. The boy ducked as her blade came into close contact with his head. He drew up to his full height and sent his blade forward once again only to have it deflected for a second time. Suddenly, the girl spun around the boy in a graceful swirl and before he realized what was happening the girl had her sword placed right at his throat.

"You're dead," the girl said.

The boy grinned up at his opponent amused.

"Guess so," he replied. "But you won't be so lucky next time."

The girl offered a hand to the boy and he took it, lifting himself up off the dirty floor.

"That was an impressive move, I have to admit. I didn't even see you coming," he praised.

The girl smiled widely and nudged his shoulder with her own. "That's why I'm the best," she teased.

Rolling his eyes, the boy picked up his sword and put it back in its scabbard with great care.

The girl mimicked him and soon they were both ready to leave their sparring ground. Hand in hand, the couple made their way out of the dark, aging forest and proceeded on their way home.

...

Jack Swift was unbelievably tired; he had spent the entire morning training with Ellen. He had spent the afternoon catching up on his homework assignments. He had to do his chores and had another grueling lesson with Nick. Yet for some reason, Jack could not seem to fall asleep.

Lying on top of his bed with his hands behind his head, Jack could not stop the endless assortment of images that seemed to permanently take place inside his head. It was like his brain was a photo album with memories stacked to the brim. Sometimes, he wished that he could just forget everything that had happened to him. Forget that he was a wizard with a warrior's stone. How nice it would be to be a normal boy whose only worry was if he had passed his geometry test. But he wasn't a normal boy and he couldn't forget that. The enemy would not forget that and neither could he. There would always be someone watching and waiting and he couldn't let himself fall prey.

His thoughts strayed to his morning battle with Ellen. The two of them had been very close ever since returning from England. They spent every weekend training intensely, practicing and sharpening their skills for the day that they would need to fight again. Their relationship had become relatively more serious and they were rarely seen apart. Ellen felt at home in Trinity and after a lifetime of being moved from place to place she was keen to stay.

There were times that Jack was still worried about her. Sometimes she would get this far away look in her eye like she was thinking about another time, another place. Jack knew that she often wondered about her family and wished that she knew more about them. He could not even begin to imagine what it would be like to not know where you came from or who your parents were.

Ellen confided to Jack one day that she had nightmares about Simon Paige. She feared that he would one day come for her and take her away just like he did when she was an infant. Jack reassured her the only way he knew how, by holding her and telling her that he would always do his best to protect her. Secretly, they both feared that his best would not be enough.

Without warning, Jack's bedroom door opened widely and a girl with brown hair stepped through.

Jack was not surprised to see Ellen come into his room late at night. She had been practiced in the art of subtlety and could enter any home without making even the slightest noise.

Ellen snuck into Jack's room whenever she had one of her nightmares. Usual Ellen was strong and confident; Jack was the only one that Ellen would allow to see her vulnerable side.

Jack spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture and let Ellen lie next to him wrapped up in his arms. Gently, she placed her head against his chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

They were both quiet for a time until Jack could no longer stand the silence.

"What was it this time?" he asked, softly.

Ellen closed her eyes tightly and thought of the unpleasant image that plagued her dreams.

"It was Paige again, he was beating me. He was frustrated because we hadn't found you yet and he was taking his anger out on me."

Jack unconsciously tightened his hold on her. "It's all right, he isn't coming after you. You're safe here." He stroked her hair tenderly.

"For how long Jack? How long until the treaty's broken and someone finds a way to get to us? I won't let them take me again. I won't," she promised severely.

"The barrier is strong, Trinity will remain a safe haven. Besides, Linda and Hastings, not to mention every one else would fight till their last breath to protect us. You have nothing to worry about."

"I just get so scared Jack, you're the most important thing to me now and I won't let them take me from you."

"No one can take you from me Ellen, you're stuck with me now." He grinned at her and she smiled shakily back.

Leaning into him, Ellen brushed her lips against his in a tender kiss.

"We are in this together Ellen," he whispered serenely in her ear.

Looking into his eyes, she sees the love radiating there and cannot help but to believe him.

Ellen reached a hand to affectionately brush the hair away from his eyes. He is staring at her so carefully that she feels like he can see into her soul. Oddly enough, this does not scare her. If there was anyone that she would gladly let see into her soul it would be Jack.

She bravely caress's one hand down his chest and hears him gasp audibly. She kisses his lips firmly and hears him actually groan out loud. She can hardly believe she has gotten such a reaction out of him and wants nothing more than to hear that groan again.

Ellen presses her chest flush against his and kisses him again.

This time his tongue brushes softly against her own and she can't believe how amazing he tastes. One of his hands delves into her brown hair while the other strokes her back.

She takes his head in her hands and presses her lips to his again, this time in a more aggressive kiss. She wants to show him how he makes her feel and she can think of no better way.

Jack groans again into her mouth and she silently cheers. Without warning, he flips them over so that he is lying on top of her and she almost moans herself at the feeling of his weight on hers.

One of his hands boldly explores inside the confines of her blouse and she thinks the feeling of his flesh against her bare skin is the best thing she has ever felt.

He raises her shirt up and over her head and his eyes skim appraisingly over her body. He takes his own shirt off and covers her chest with his own once again.

Hands explore previously unfamiliar places and soon both of them are breathing deeply.

Jack's hands clench her backside lightly and she closes her eyes tightly.

"Do you want to stop?" His voice is kind and she knows that he will stop the moment she asks. But she does not feel like stopping. This feels good and right and she doesn't want it to end.

"No," she says.

More clothing comes off and soon they are both being scrutinized in a way that they never have been before. They appraise one another blissfully and touch and are touched in places they never have been before. This is new to both of them and they want to take their time. Jack asks her again if she wants to stop and she answers him with a kiss.

...

After they make love, they lay next to each other sated and happy. They have just shared something with each other that they have never shared with anyone else. They whisper declarations of love and promises for the future. They know that at any moment they might need to fight for their lives and for everything they believe in. For this, they are ready. If anyone so much as tries breaking them apart they will have one hell of a battle on their hands.

Jack and Ellen know that what they have is special and that they must protect it. They are ready.

_The End._


End file.
